Little Beach Party
''Little Beach Party ''is the 13th episode in Season 1 and the 13th episode in the Nickelodeon TV series Zoey 101, the episode aired on May 1, 2005. Plot It's the end of the semester and Zoey and her friends are psyched about PCA's annual beach party, which is going to be the bash of the year. But everything gets turned around when they miss the buses because of a Quinnvention, and end up taking a taxi to a deserted beach more than fifty miles away from the party thanks to Logan. With no cellphone signal or Wi - Fi hot spot, they are stuck there until someone stumbles upon them. All is not lost, however, when they all decide to have their own beach party, starting their own tradition. Dustin has to stay in the water the whole time because a giant wave stole his bathing suit. Later on Quinn manages to call Mr. Bender to pick them up. Episode Trivia *When Zoey asks Logan did he give the cab driver the right directions he says "Yes I Googled it" even though on these kind of Nickelodeon shows it's called Zaplook. *When Chase tells Quinn that Mr.Bender's number is in his cell phone you can see Paige Howard's number below Mr.Bender's. *Nicole uses the word, "suckish" in this episode. She has used that word in "Welcome to PCA", Disc Golf", and "Webcam." *Chase says "So you girls aren't bummed that you missed the big PCA mystic beach after exam party tradition". Zoey then says " No we started our own tradition". To which Michael replies " Yeah I say we do this every semester after exams". But in the last episodes of other series' they don't have an after exam party. *This is the only episode in the first season that mainly takes place outside of PCA. *When everybody falls asleep, Chase falls onto the chair. When Michael wakes up, Chase is on the floor. Then when Michael sees what time it is, Chase is back on the chair. *If examined closely, it can be seen that Dustin is not really naked when the camera focuses on him in the water. *Throughout this episode, Dustin kept complaining that he could not come out of the water because he lost his pants, but he could have simply put on a towel and got out. *When Quinn used a mirror to start the fire, the fire emerged almost immediately. In reality, it would have taken a lot more time. *Also, the fire would not of been as large. *At the beach, Chase, Logan and Zoey dug up worms from the sand, however worms have a biological condition where they cannot live in sand. Thus they should not have been able to find worms. * This episode marks the last appearence of Dana Cruz Episode Gallery Little Beach Party.jpg Little Beach Party 2.jpg Little Beach Party 3.jpg Little Beach Party 4.jpg 1172351716.jpg Little Beach Party 5.jpg Little Beach Party 6.jpg Little Beach Party 7.jpg Little Beach Party 8.jpg Little Beach Party 9.jpg Little Beach Party 10.jpg Cast Main *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews *Kristin Herrera as Dana Cruz *Christopher Massey as Michael Barrett *Alexa Nikolas as Nicole Bristow *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese Category:Episodes